The present invention, Hosta ‘Roy Klehm’, relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta, botanically known as a Hosta hybrida, hereinafter referred to as ‘Roy Klehm’.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Roy Klehm’, in summer of 2002 in a trial garden outdoors in Waseca, Minn. ‘Roy Klehm’ originated as a chemically induced chimeral mutation of Hosta ‘Summer Serenade’(unpatented), ‘Summer Serenade’ is a chimeral mutation of ‘Piedmont Gold’ (not patented).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor utilizing in vitro propagation in Waseca, Minn. in fall of 2005. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features of ‘Roy Klehm’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.